Welcome to the New Age
by Gotfangirl
Summary: Kelsi Edl is a seventeen year old living aboard the Ark. When it comes time for the 100 to be sent down she is among them, as she was arrested as an accomplice to her father's crime. Will be darker than the original show with mentions of rape, violence, gore, death, sexual content, etc. Will be a Bell/OC story. Reviews are love!
1. Prologue Calm before the storm

Prologue

AN: Quick note, this is my first the 100 fanfic so please don't be too harsh on me! As a disclaimer I own none of the music references, nor do I own the 100. All I own is Kelsi Edl and her family. She's seventeen btws.

Anyways without further ado, leggo!

 _Kelsi Edl paced the floor of the tiny Mecha compartment her family called home, shoes thudding softly as she attempted to walk out the anxiety that consumed her small frame. Her hands wrung together, green eyes flicking over the dull gray interior of the apartment seeming to match her mood perfectly._

 _Hearing the sound of footsteps she paused, eyes locked to the handle of the door. Her mother got to her feet from where she sat crying, tears streaking down her face as she contemplated what her husband was currently doing. They both froze as the handle began to turn, praying fervently to anyone who might listen that the man of their family would stroll through and smile at them for worrying as he chided them._

 _Disappointment and fear flooded their faces as instead, the door was roughly pushed open and two guards accompanied by Marcus Kane entered. Marcus Kane was the sternest of the Council Members, often charged with dealing with the worst offenders of the Ark. Kelsi began to tremble in fear at the thought of him delivering news about her father._

 _None of them bothered shutting the door back, leaving any scene that would unfold available for viewing by prying eyes. Marcus strode towards the pair, an emotionless look on his face. He stopped in front of Kelsi, who had pushed her mother behind her back protectively, making it clear who he wished to speak with._

" _Ms. Edl," he began, "are you aware of your father's whereabouts at this moment? Did you know where he had gone when he left this evening?" Kane wasted no time, diving directly into questioning._

" _No. I'm his daughter, not his keeper," Kelsi responded defensively, tilting her chin up in defiance._

" _Why do you both appear so upset?" The Councilor quirked a brow inquisitively. His gaze flickered to Kelsi's mother who still had tears drying on her cheeks._

" _We got into an argument," her mother's voice piped up from behind, feeling the need to throw her opinion in. It was her daughter he was questioning after all._

" _Over?"_

" _Personal matters," Kelsi all but spat at the arrogant man._

" _Surely you can understand the need to know, we are investigating a murder committed at your own father's hands. You wouldn't know anything about that, would you?"_

 _Kelsi kept her eyes on his, a lump building in her throat. He had actually done it. "I wouldn't."_

 _Kane chuckled under his breath a bit, reminding her of a hound having caught the scent of prey. "Funny you should mention that Ms. Edl, seeing as they found some of your own skin particles beneath the victim's fingernails."_

 _Both women froze, Kelsi's mother clinging to her daughter in a sudden death grip as if she sensed what was coming._

" _Take her into custody."_


	2. Chapter 1 Pilot

Chapter 1

Silence.

The thick silence that pressed into my eardrums was enough to drive anyone mad. Anyone with a slighter grip on reality would have never survived Solitary. It was the place where the worst of the worst went to live out their sentence, or lack of, until the time came to be floated. As it turned out I was lumped in with this group, not a very promising group at that.

I knew rationally that there were others on this floor, Clarke Griffin for example. She had been a surprising arrest shortly before my own, something about treason. That was even more baffling as the last time I checked, Clarke was the Ark's golden child. Even knowing that I wasn't the only person in Solitary, it was as if I were an island unto myself in here.

357 days. I hadn't spoken to another person in 357 days. The figures were marked on my wall with scratches made by gouging into the metal with a sharp piece of glass. The days I spent in confinement have made me harder than the days outside.

I was leaner than when I had gone in for we were only served one meal a day in the Sky Box. The food wasn't the same you would buy at the cafeteria with ration points, they were nourishment bars also known as nouro bars to the masses. The bars were about the size of one's palm, hard packed into squares, and entirely tasteless. Most of the kids in the Sky Box, myself included, had grown up on the low cost bars and had easily adjusted to solely dieting on them.

Even so my body was more muscular after my arrival, I had little else to do and was determined not to grow soft due to my isolation. Rigorously I would do push ups, sit ups, chin ups, jogging, anything I could to build endurance and strength. It was likely I would never need my athleticism but I was determined not to be floated without a fight, and I planned to give them a hell of one.

In Solitary hygiene wasn't quite as tended to as it was within the Ark's community. We were let out once a week to shower under heavy supervision and only singularly. The trips were short and we weren't provided with soap or any other luxuries. At first I had tried to keep my hair clean and untangled. It wasn't as easy to do as it seemed, in the end I settled for twisting my hair into dreads and giving my scalp a wash with the lukewarm water when it came time to wash.

I had worn the same clothes I was arrested in for most of my sentence, though surprisingly I was given new clothing last week. I was given a jacket and boots amongst the new clothing leading me to question just what they were planning. The heat in this section of the Ark didn't work as well, it was colder and the oxygen was thinner. Something told me the clothes weren't for keeping warm in my cell, my birthday was in three weeks after all. After that I would be floated and the clothes redistributed. What was the point of giving me new clothes only to have them given away three weeks later?

My head snapped up as my cell door opened, green eyes widening at the sight of two guards stepping through. One stayed next to the door, guarding it, the other approached with a metal box in hand. I scooted back into the corner almost subconsciously, wrapping thin arms around my knees in defense.

"Prisoner 295, please stand and face the wall." He spoke matter of factly, eyes locked on the wall in front of him.

"Why?" I almost didn't recognize the hoarse rasp as my own voice. I hadn't spoken in so long it was a wonder I hadn't forgotten how.

He didn't repeat the request, whipping out a shock baton with a well practiced flourish and holding it out in my direction. Scrambling, I got to my feet and faced the wall silently. I squeezed the shard of glass in my left hand, prepared to use it if need be.

"Hold out your right arm."

With furrowed brows, I tentatively stretched out my arm only to jerk it back at the sharp biting pain. The silver bracelet was simple looking, more like a fancy handcuff than anything. A hand clamping on my shoulder caused me to flinch, turning and being guided out of my cell roughly by the guard. Jerking from his grasp as we exited, I stared wide eyed at the scene unfolding around me.

Chaos.

Teenagers from every hallway struggled against the hands of the guards, some yelling obscene insults at the uniformed men. A handful of teens went along willingly, seeming at peace with whatever was happening. I wasn't about to be killed so easily.

I stumbled purposefully, the guard holding my shoulder loosening his grip considerably as he hauled me back to my feet. Ripping free of his hold, I slammed my knee into his groin and dancing out of grasp as he fell to his knees in pain. Turning to his partner, I stabbed the glass into his hand as he reached for his baton. With a pained screech he too fell, leaving me the perfect opening to take off sprinting down the hall.

I could hear their shouts behind me but I was soon lost in the bedlam, running until all noise was left behind me. I all but dove into a supply closet, squeezing behind a rack of cleaning supplies.

My escape was short lived I knew, they would find me. Maybe I could somehow steal a dropship, even a faulty one would be preferable to floating at the hands of my father's murderers. Just as I was about to find an air vent, one that would hopefully lead to engineering, footsteps sounded. I moved back behind the rack, holding my breath as they passed by the closet.

Tense seconds that felt like years passed, a breath of relief escaping my lips as the footsteps carried on. Moving to look for an air vent once more, I stilled at the sudden crash as I knocked several bottles from the shelf by accident. The footsteps paused.

 _No, no, no; keep going._ The footsteps turned back, striding over to my closet purposefully. I flattened to the wall as if it could open up and hide me, a hand coming up to shield my eyes as the door opened suddenly and the light blinded me.

"I've found prisoner 295!"

[page break]

I was guided back to the procession of orderly teens, lined up silently for their deaths. Some sported shock burns, their muscles still trembling from the batons. A few eyes met mine, some held pity as they took in the fresh split lip and bruises decorating my face; courtesy of the disgruntled guard I had stabbed.

I was shoved roughly into line, nearly tripping over my feet in the process. A young guard with olive skin and slicked black hair, steadied me gently. I jerked away from him, noting that he looked rather young. He had deep brown eyes and his face was scattered with freckles that made him look younger than he really was.

The line began to move forward, the line of prisoners being shuffled into the compartment slowly. I lifted my chin as I passed, staring into the eyes of every guard and Council member as I strode past them.

 _Look at me. See my face and remember it at night when you feel guilty. Remember that you murdered one hundred children today and I hope to God you see my face, that it haunts you for the rest of your days._

Turning away with an expression of disgust as none of them would meet my eyes, I was led towards a ladder by the young guard. Directed into a seat by the guard in the upper level, I strapped myself in despite the confusion. Why were they putting us into seats if they were just going to suffocate us?

As the others filed in, I stared around the compartment curiously as I searched for any clue to the Council's plans. My eyes widened as I realized that this was a dropship, not a floatation chamber. Another thought hit me like the weight of a thousand pounds.

We were going to the ground.


	3. Chapter 2 Pilot

Chapter 2

Author's note: so for those of you reading this, I've decided to keep Kelsi's flashbacks in third person like the prologue, just to clear up any confusion. Sorry for ending this like ten minutes into the first episode but it got so long so fast. Plus it was a prime spot to end it at.

 **This part might be a bit triggering so skip it if you need to.**

 _Kelsi limped home, thankful that no one wandered the halls near her home for she would have certainly attracted attention. Her clothing was torn, her body stiff, she was badly beaten with tears streaming down her face, and on top of it all blood was crusted to her jeans._

 _Humiliation, shame, fear, pain._

 _Words didn't seem to cover the emotions in her body; the feelings seemed to be ingrained her bones, the roots of her teeth, flowed in her bloodstream. With a wince, Kelsi pushed open the door to her family's housing unit to find her parents in stages of anxiety._

 _Her father was pacing, rubbing a hand over his buzz cut and gripping his chin every few seconds. Her mother was chewing her nails, bouncing a leg where she sat silently at the kitchen table. Their heads snapped up as she entered, relief filling their eyes before it was replaced with horror._

 _Kelsi broke down then, sobs wracking from her chest as she shut the door. Her mother was up in an instant, rushing across the room to envelope Kelsi in a maternal embrace._

" _Kelsi honey, what happened to you?" Her mother pulled back, cupping her daughter's face in her hands, Kelsi reaching up to place her own trembling palms over them._

" _Mama..I tried. I tried to fight him. H-He was just so strong and he hit me and I couldn't.." Her words were rushed, nearly slurred as she sobbed, voice cracking and giving out towards the end of her sentence._

 _Tears bloomed in her mother's eyes, both women crying as they held each other. When they pulled away, her father was leaning his head against the wall as he faced away from them. Even from there they could both see him shaking, the red flush to the back of his neck._

" _Daddy, please don't be mad. I tried." Kelsi sighed shakily, reaching a trembling hand towards her father. He turned, crushing her to his chest._

" _I'm not mad at you Kels. What happened is not your fault, do you understand?" He pulled away and waited to see her nod before an angry look came over his face. "What was his name? Who is he?"_

" _What are you going to do?"_

" _Who was he Kelsi?!"_

 _Startled by her father's behavior, she flinched before responding. "Greer. His nametag said Greer."_

 _Her father moved away, flinging the door open vigorously. Her mother rushed to him, laying a hand on his arm._

" _Rick, what are you going to do?"_

 _He turned to look at them with a murderous gleam in his eyes._

" _I'm gonna kill the bastard."_

 **End of flashback**

The memory dispelled as I opened my eyes, a shudder spasming through me at the disgust I felt. The dropship shuddered in turn, as if it felt the same poisoning in its system from my memories. I glanced around the ship warily, expecting the seams to buckle like _The Titanic_. Any minute now and the sides would cave in, our bodies imploding from the pressure of space.

Shaking the morbid thoughts off, I took in my surroundings. I was strapped into one of the corners of the upper level, a few unfamiliar teens strapped in beside me. To the wall in front of me were two boys strapped in. The taller, lankier one with goggles grinned at me once he caught my eye.

"Would the end of the world as we know it be a good time for a pickup line?" He asked comically, making me smirk slightly.

"Depends on how good it is. If you plan to use it on me it wouldn't work anyways. You're not my type." I teased with a smile.

He chuckled good naturedly before extending his hand. "Jasper Jordan. And what would your name be miss 'you're not my type'? Pfft, I'm everyone's type."

I let out an actual laugh for the first time in years, surprising us both in the process. Jasper beamed as if it were a huge accomplisment, considering the depression I had fallen into directly after my imprisonment it was.

"I'm sure. My name's Kelsi. Kelsi Edl." A few heads whipped to me, Jasper's eyes widening slightly. I clenched my teeth as I waited for some sort of negative reaction but received none.

"Nice to meet you Kelsi. This is my partner in crime, Monty Green." He slapped the shorter, manila skinned boy's chest next to him. Monty turned almond shaped brown eyes on me and gave me a kind smile. Sensing he was quiet in nature, I only smiled back and gave him a tiny wave. Before I could speak anymore, the screen at the front of the room flickered to life.

"Prisoners of the Ark, hear me now. You have been given a second chance and as your Chancellor I hope you see this not as just a chance for you but as a chance for all of us. Indeed, for mankind itself. We have no idea what you'll be encountering down there, if we did we would have sent others. Frankly, we're sending you because your crimes have made you expendable-"

 _What a pompous ass._ I glowered up at the projection of Chancellor Jaha, a dark skinned solemn faced man. I was unable to hear any more of his superior, holier than thou speech as someone interjected.

"Your dad's a dick, Wells!" Laughter ensued, I even cracked a smile as I leaned around the others trying to see if Wells Jaha was truly on the dropship of prisoners. _What do you know, two of the Ark's model citizens. I bet within a week they're both dead. Nobody on here favors the upper class too much._

"-your drop site has been chosen carefully. Before the last war Mount Weather was a military base built within a mountain. It was stocked with enough nonperishables to supply three hundred people for up to two years." Once more my attention was diverted from the Chancellor as a pale, scruffy haired boy floated past.

A few cries of encouragement rang into the air alongside laughter. I watched with disinterest as Finn Collins floated through the air towards Wells and Clarke. He had been arrested for spacewalking shortly before Clarke's arrest and my own. I couldn't hear what was said from where I sat but it wasn't long before two other boys unstrapped to join the Spacewalker.

Feeling a sudden jolt, I grabbed my chair tightly and turned to Jasper. "Atmosphere?" He nodded, looking a little scared himself. "They're toast when the parachutes deploy." Jasper said nothing this time, trying to urge the boys back into their seats.

The boys refused to listen to reason of course, the moment the parachutes opened they were sent hurtling backwards and crashed through the pipes of the ship. The whole thing began to shutter, my hands wrapping around my seatbelt for dear life as I squeezed my eyes shut.

" _Feel the fear and do it anyways."_ My mother's words came to mind, strengthening me and forcing me to hold on to what I had: my hope of seeing my mother again one day.

The ship jerked hard enough to throw me forward, The seatbelts catching me roughly and yanking me back. I knew there would be bruises as I wheezed once, falling as deathly silent as the others as we realized one thing.

We had landed on Earth.

"Listen..no machine hum." Monty finally spoke up, his words catching the attention of the whole upper level of the dropship.

"Whoa..that's a first." With a small snort at Jasper's comment, I scrambled to unbuckle myself and rushed for the ladder. I could hear the others behind me as I was one of the first on the lower level. I was reaching for the lever to open the door when a large hand wrapped around my wrist.

Jerking my hand free, I turned to see the same young guard from before. Up close I could really study him. He was olive skinned with brown hair, not black as I had thought, and his eyes were hazel with gold flecks in them. He wore an impassive expression but I could see a flash of recognition in his eyes when they fell on me.

"Real eager to get off?" He quirked a brow.

"You should watch the way you word things. Someone might get the wrong idea." I grinned broadly at the stunned expression in his face.

"Clever. Mind telling me why you were so eager to hide from the guards and now you're so excited to get off the ship?"

"Mind telling me why you're dressed as a guard but you're not actually one?" Not completely heartless, I leaned in and lowered my voice as I asked. His face fell slack, stepping towards me which sent me skittering away.

His brows furrowed at my reaction, shaking his head as he turned and directed the crowd of kids backwards that had finally managed to exit their seats. "All right guys, let's back it up!"

The 'guard' reached for the lever only to be stopped as Clarke descended from the upper level, crying out for him to stop. "The air could be toxic."

"If the air's toxic, we're all dead anyways." The guard told her condescendingly. _Why suffocate to death slowly when you can die from radiation on the planet, am I right?_

"Bellamy?" A small voice interrupted, the guard turning to stare at the girl on the ladder who had called his name. They looked eerily similar; same olive skin tone, same brunette hair, same tall builds. This girl had striking emerald eyes rather than hazel though, one of the distinguishing factors between the two.

"My God, look how big you are." Both had tears in their eyes, Bellamy's voice breathy with emotion. _That definitely rules out any thoughts of them being lovers._

They embraced, the girl pulling back to glance at his outfit with disgust. "What the hell are you wearing, a guard's uniform?" Her tone was almost accusatory.

"I had to borrow it to get on the dropship. Someone has to keep an eye on you." His tone was fond, they hugged once more and Bellamy's sleeves pulled down. _He doesn't have a wristband._ I found myself curious but I was unwilling to interrupt their reunion though I was the only one with manners apparently.

"Where's your wristband?" Clarke's voice broke in, interrupting the sweet moment shared between the two.

"You mind? I haven't seen my brother in almost a year." The brunette spat as she turned, raising several protests.

"No one has a brother!"

"That's Octavia Blake, the girl they found hidden under the floor!"

Octavia lunged as if to attack the whole crowd, I flinched back seeing as I was directly in her line of fire but Bellamy caught her elbow and pulled her back. "O, no. Lets give 'em something else to remember you by."

"Yeah? Like what?" Octavia eyed the elder Blake with interest, catching on to his suggestive tone.

"Like being the first person on the ground in a hundred years." Bellamy grasped the lever as he sent Octavia a genuine smile, Clarke looking as if she were about to protest.

I grasped the platinum blonde's wrist, shaking my head. _Let her have this moment, at least if we die someone will die happy._

The _whoosh_ of the door opening distracted us all, Bellamy holding out his arm as the others moved forward. I found myself right behind the outstretched limb as my eyes adjusted to the light.

It was so green. The trees were huge, rising up several hundred feet and everything was coated in greenery whether it be moss or undergrowth. The sky was cerulean, puffy white clouds floating overhead. And oh God, the air. The Ark didn't compare to the real thing, it felt so clean and invigorating I couldn't stop myself from sucking in greedy lungfuls.

Bellamy smirked over his shoulder. "Careful there Dreads, don't want to have an asthma attack do we?" I simply flicked him off, earning a chuckle, as I watched Octavia maneuver down the ramp slowly, before hopping off hesitantly.

Octavia took a deep breath, looking to the sky with a brilliant smile.

"WE'RE BACK BITCHES!"


End file.
